sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Black/Synopsis
Pre-Series Prior to Sword Art Online's release Johnny Black was a psychotic nethead who was a frequent watcher of Piece of Schmitt Games. When Schmitt gave a bad rating on a certain game Johnny Black seemed to enjoy he threatened to kill Schmitt by chopping off his limbs, ripping out his intestines, and ride his carcass like a meat toboggan. On the release of SAO, Johnny became trapped in the game along with Schmitt, although he didn't know it. At some point, Johnny got scammed by Tiffany, something he would remember. Eventually joined the player killing guild Laughing Coffin to satisfy his sociopathic urges. However Johnny had issues with Jeffrey's modus operandi, as Jeffrey insisted that he take on the persona of a gruff voiced bible quoting serial killer, which scared off potential customers. Plus the Bible verses Jeffrey said were either relatively unknown ones or completely made up ones. Aincrad Arc Episode 6 One day, a player by the name of Grimlock requested the services of Laughing Coffin to kill his former guild mates so as to hide his crime of murdering his wife. He gave them the location of Kains, Yolko, and Schmitt And left the rest to them. When they found the three Johnny threw a poison tipped knife at Schmitt which paralyzed him. Johnny excitingly walked over and immediately recognized Schmitt and asked him if he remembered a username Johnny Black, to which Schmitt remembered his meat toboggan threat, which flatters Johnny. The other two members walked over and drew there weapons when Jeffrey says a bible quote, Judges 15:16, which confused his targets instead scaring them. This caused Johnny to break character and complain that they're religious quota may be holding the Guild back from their true potential. Jeffrey denies this, even though Johnny was able to quote a much better bible quote, and he proceeded to attempt to kill Schmitt, saying a completely made up bible quote, which annoyed Johnny but he just wanted to get the job over with. Before they could kill the targets however, Kirito rides in on a horse to thwart their plans, speaking in a batmanish tone. He tells the members of Laughing Coffin to lower their weapons as their targets are the only witnesses to a murder. Jeffrey tells Kirito, they can't as they've been paid 50 bucks to kill the three "sinners". Breaking out of character, Kirito points out how cheap of a client they have and deserve far more recognition, which Johnny completely agrees with. Kirito suggests Laughing Coffin tone down their religious theme and re-invent themselves through ad campaigning and PR blasts to get their public image across Aincrad, in a speech that give Johnny chills. Now with a new perspective on their business, Jeffrey gives Kirito the three Guild members as slaves to say thank you, but tells Kirito, "It is by Grace you've been saved, through faith not by works". This quote impresses Johnny, but he later retracts the statement when Jeffrey says he was told to say that by Jesus.The three members of Laughing Coffin retreat to think over Kirito's advice and spare their targets. Jeffrey notes they do this only because "It is by Grace that they have been saved. Through faith, not by works." to which Johnny thinks was a pretty good line but then becomes disappointed when Jeffrey states Jesus told him to say it. Post Episode 6 After their encounter with Kirito, the members of Laughing Coffin decided to take his advice and started an ad campaign for their business. Jeffrey had Johnny make an advertisement campaign to recruit clients and more members, which they sent to every player in the game. However, Johnny put the location of their secret base in the advert, and all the players grouped together and preformed a raid on their base, resulting in all of the members getting arrested. What happened to him after his arrest is unknown, though it's most likely he was logged out of the game after Kayaba's defeat. Category:Character Synopsis